


So, the Omega kissed the Alpha

by adutchfangirl



Series: SuperBat A/B/O [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Clark Kent, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Charity Auctions, Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Omega Bruce Wayne, Other, Press and Tabloids, Tabloids, Wayne Enterprises, Wayne Manor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 03:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13449969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adutchfangirl/pseuds/adutchfangirl
Summary: Even though Bruce still couldn’t really believe it, he and Clark were officially boyfriends now! This means that the newly formed couple will have to face the press, and that idea makes Bruce slightly nervous. Good thing Clark is there, to remind Bruce that tabloids are nothing but a waste of time.I know: Bad summary, but hey, why not give it a try? :D





	So, the Omega kissed the Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know about this one, might not be one of my best stories. Next work in this series will be better, I promise!

Bruce and Clark would go to the “Wayne Enterprises-Charity Ball” tonight, together.  
‘Hey Bruce?’ Began Clark, who kind of showed up out of nowhere. ‘I just wanted to say that we don’t have to go public yet. I mean, Not if you don’t want to.’  
Clark was leaning against the doorway to Bruce’s bedroom, looking over at him. Even though Clark’s voice did startle Bruce, the young man didn’t meet the Alpha’s face. Instead, he kept his eyes fixed on his light blue tie, which just didn’t want to cooperate today. Bruce had grown up wearing suits and ties, so why was he suddenly struggling with something that was supposed to be easy? He didn’t get it.  
‘Well,’ started Bruce, crossing the wide part of the tie over the narrow part, just like Alfred had taught him. ‘..it’s not like I want to keep our relationship a secret. But..’ The omega pulled the wide end of the tie up through the opening at his neck, biting his lip.  
‘..but?’ Pressed Clark.  
‘Well you know... We’re definitely going to be hounded by the paparazzi and.. uhm..’ Bruce was still looking down and.. shit, he messed his tie up again. Now his hands were trembling, which made it even more difficult to tie that stupid thing. What the hell was his problem today? Of course, Clark saw it too. The Alpha walked over to him, taking a hold of Bruce’s hands. ‘I’ve got it.’ Murmured Clark.  
‘I don’t need your help.’ babbled Bruce, but the man in front of him pretended he didn’t hear him. Bruce watched as Clark tied his tie, moving with great care like the he always did. It was almost weird how graceful Clark could move, despite being like a ton of muscle. Looking at the Alpha, Bruce realized just how good Clark actually looked in a suit.  
No, good was an understatement, Clark looked amazing. The dark-blue material clung to his body, almost looking as if the suit was too tight. Bruce had never seen Clark in a suit before so this was new. For some reason, Clark usually wore clothing that hid his well-toned physique so this was the first time that Bruce saw him in a well-fitted suit.  
The two were standing so close to each other that Bruce could feel Clark’s warm breath on his face.  
‘There we go.’ Said Clark. ‘I’ve got to say, not bad for a farmers boy. Don’t you think so Bruce?’ Clark had a satisfied smile on his face, not stepping away from Bruce. Bruce looked up at Clark and simply nodded because he found himself at a loss of words. The Omega stared into Clark’s bright blue eyes. ‘I could have done it myself.’ Replied Bruce after a moment, face still slightly pink.  
The Alpha nodded. ‘It was not a big deal.’  
Bruce shrugged, shifting on his feet while Clark was still staring at him.  
‘uh.. Clark?’ Asked Bruce after a few silent seconds passed, voice unsure. Bruce Wayne never sounded unsure, but obviously that was until he met Clark. Whenever the Alpha was around Bruce would suddenly become nervous. he blamed his stupid Omega hormones.  
Clark shook his head to clear up his mind. ‘Sorry, you’re just beautiful.’  
Great. Clark made him blush even more. That was just what Bruce needed. ‘I-I.. Thanks Clark. You look good too.’ Answered Bruce while he avoided Clark’s gaze. The second part was barely audible.  
‘Thank you.’ Clark smiled in spite of himself, but Bruce was simply adorable with that blush on his face. Then, Clark stepped back. ‘So, now that’s done. Could you maybe tell me what’s bothering you?’  
Bruce tried to look at his shoes, but Clark lifted his chin. He was looking at Bruce with a calm expression on his face. ‘Please Bruce. Tell me. I can smell that you’re nervous.’  
The omega scoffed. ‘I’m not nervous.’  
Clark narrowed his eyes and made a face that said something among the lines of: Really?  
Sighing, Bruce gave in. ‘Remember when I said that I wanted to take things slow?’  
The moment those words left Bruce’s mouth, Clark’s face softened immediately. ‘Bruce trust me. If you feel like things are going to fast just tell me and we’ll slow down. I don’t want to pressure you into anything.’ Clark took a step forward to Bruce, but Bruce leaned back. ‘No wait, that’s not what I meant Clark. Trust me, if I didn’t want to be your boyfriend I wouldn’t have said yes.’ Bruce smiled a little when he admitted that.  
‘I’m glad.’ Was Clark’s reply. The Alpha sounded relieved, but there was still a hint of confusion.  
Instead of explaining it, Bruce figured it might be easier to just show Clark what was bothering him. The omega walked over to his nightstand and picked up the magazine that was laying on top of it, The Gotham Gossip. 'Look.' Bruce held the tabloid up, so Clark could read the headline too.  
WAYNE FINALLY COMES TO HIS SENSES: It seems like the Omega has found an Alpha after all.  
Once the Bruce knew Clark had read it, Bruce sat down on his king-sized, resting his head in his hands. ‘The downside of dating Bruce Wayne’ Blurted Bruce with a tight voice. Clark opened his mouth to say something, but Bruce cut him off. ‘The moment we walk down the red carpet tonight.. they'll write a story about us.’ Bruce shook his head. ‘Trust me Clark, not even half of that story is going to be true but people believe it no matter what. The media will try to enlarge every move I…- we make and according to them, we’ll probably be engaged by the end of next week.’ Bruce didn’t like to admit it, but it was terrifying. What if Clark would be put off by the media attention he was going to get tonight? What if the Alpha changed his mind about him? Then Bruce would most-likely be the Omega-playboy all over again, changing partners every weekend. Not that Bruce had ever been a playboy - he had never been with anyone before - but that’s how the media portrayed an Omega that didn’t listen to the majority of society. Bruce used part his wealth to fight for Omega-rights, and that had given enemies who did everything to put him in a negative light. Portraying him as a unintelligent playboy was one of those things.  
‘Bruce,’ Said Clark while crouching down in front of Bruce, gently squeezing his legs.  
‘I’m sorry.’ Whispered Bruce.  
Clark pushed his chin up with one finger, shaking his head with a stern look on his face. ‘No Bruce, you don’t have anything to apologize for. It’s not your fault that some idiots still can’t handle the fact that an Omega’s in the powerful position of running a company. We both know that that’s the only reason they write nonsense about you.’  
Bruce frowned. ‘But what if they write “nonsense” about you too? That would be my fault.’ Clark reached out to cup Bruce’s face. ‘I want you to listen carefully okay?’  
Bruce nodded, looking directly into Clark’s eyes. The feeling of Clark’s warm hand against his cheek was... nice.  
‘First of all, I absolutely do not care about tabloids.’ The alpha stressed every single word he said. ‘Second, the only opinion I truly care about is yours. You are everything that they are not; honest and good. We can either laugh about the lies they write, or decide to simply ignore it. Please just don’t waste your energy worrying about those stupid tabloids Bruce. They’re not worth your time.’  
Bruce felt a weight fall of his shoulder, but there was still something he needed to know. The Omega covered Clark’s hand on his cheek with his own fingers.  
‘So, you really won’t care if they write something negative about you Clark?’  
‘Of course not. Though I have to admit I’m curious what they’ll say. Perhaps: “Clark Kent is the luckiest Alpha alive” ?’  
Bruce’s lips curled up. ‘ “Miracle: Bruce finally met an Alpha with brains.” ‘  
A roar of laughter escaper Clark’s mouth. He stood up and pulled Bruce up against him, looking down at the man in his arms. ‘You’re truly amazing when it comes to complimenting other people Bruce.’  
Bruce smiled too. ‘Opposites attract. You’re good with compliments, so naturaly I’m not.’  
The alpha reached out to him and pulled him into a hug. Bruce smiled, hugging Clark back.  
‘Clark?’  
‘Yes Bruce?’  
Bruce swallowed. ‘Uh.. Can I kiss you?’  
Clark’s face said enough. He was looking like a child on Christmas morning. ‘You? Always.’  
So, the Omega kissed the Alpha.


End file.
